


Цена веры

by fandom Dark Games 2020 (Dark_Games)



Series: Драбблы и мини от DG 2020 (от R до NC-21) [12]
Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls III: Morrowind
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, Trypophobia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:53:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26104513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Games/pseuds/fandom%20Dark%20Games%202020
Summary: История о том, как трудно уживаются рядом религия и медицина.Автор:Фьоре Валентинэ
Series: Драбблы и мини от DG 2020 (от R до NC-21) [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1895383
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2
Collections: Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020





	Цена веры

**Author's Note:**

> Специфические хэдканоны  
> Сюжет из серии «мы были молоды, нам нужны были деньги»  
> Сед - название монеты, образованное из существующего в игре обращения “седура”  
> Здесь использованы земные говорки в тамриэльских реалиях  
> Канонные персонажи присутствуют, но их указание было бы спойлером

Эхо войны не прокатывалось по Велотииду, ибо слабые отголоски бойни в землях одного клана мгновенно заглушались звоном мечей, свистом стрел и криками раненых в соседних владениях. В залитых божественной кровью землях всегда находилось что отнять и поделить: шахты и рудники в горах, где сидят двемеры, тоже не желающие расставаться со своими угодьями, тёмные плодородные земли в равнинах, мосты через бурные реки и башни, с которых удобно сеять стрелы и заклинания на головы не согласных платить за проход караванщиков.  
И если неделю назад ты проходил по землям клана, например, Дрелас, то уже на обратном пути мог обнаружить, что обирают тебя за проход по мосту какие-нибудь Вари, постоялый двор у реки сожгли Хланы, а шахта, куда ты ведёшь рабов, теперь принадлежит Тедасам, и они вертели твой уговор с предыдущими владельцами хозяйства на херу Барбаса, потому что платить им нечем, и вообще старые невольники отлично справляются с квама.  
Но клан Велас по крови и духу такие же велоти: им не привыкать уворачиваться от ударов судьбы и лавировать в бесконечном изменении, и ашхан решил идти дальше на запад, к Нарсису, полагая, что в его окрестностях найдутся меры, которым можно спихнуть чешуйчатых рабов, а, если что, и в самом городе есть невольничий рынок.  
В Тир податься, конечно, было бы вернее, вот только до него и пути месяц, и шаманка не любит ходить одной и той же дорогой – говорит что-то про «мороки стазиса, поджидающие на изведанном тракте» – да ещё и муж Винаи, Оринар, настолько ослаб в своём испытании, что не мог даже взобраться в седло, и женщине приходилось придерживать его, бредящего и горячего, и следить, чтобы в очередном обмороке супруг не свалился гуарам под лапы.  
Поплохело ему аккурат после похода в Аргонию: сперва по ноге, животу и предплечью слева выскочили зудящие прыщи, на которые ни Винаи, и ни Оринар внимания не обратили, ведь охотника за рабами никто ядовитый не кусал, но уже во время переговоров с Тедасами нога и рука опухли, муж стал быстро уставать, а в гнойниках Винаи нащупала что-то твёрдое, слегка надавила, и со струёй гноя, обляпавшего женщине пальцы, из-под кожи выскочила мелкая белёсая личинка.  
Винаи немедленно притащила Оринара к шаманке, та раздавила на руке ещё один нарыв, вытащив оттуда лярву покрупнее, и выгнала женщину из шатра, чтобы та не мешала ритуалу. Краем уха слушая камлания, Винаи бродила неподалёку с неспокойным сердцем, убеждая себя, что кена Лоит найдёт путь излечения и проведёт им Оринара.  
Но оказалось, что супруг вовсе не болен - завершив ритуал, шаманка объявила, что охотника благословила Пряха, и он должен пронести свою ношу страданий так, как подобает достойному велоти.  
Поначалу Оринару даже полегчало от осознания своей избранности – он держался ещё пару дней, скрывая усталость и жар, пока не начал бегать до ветру каждый час. Винаи с мужем приходилось постоянно догонять клан, и в довершение беды Оринар почти перестал есть – любой пищей твёрже бататовой каши его рвало так, что он скручивался от боли и отплёвывал желчь.  
В Нарсисе муж слёг окончательно.  
Гнойники разрослись, как плесень по забытому хлебу, а в самых старых из них, набухших, бордовых, показались блестящие тёмные глазки сидящих внутри личинок. Винаи, как ей приказала кена Лоит, старалась их не давить, пока отмывала Оринара от его же испражнений и меняла под ним лижник. Лярвы под воспалённой кожей ворочались даже на ощупь, и муж стонал от боли при каждом прикосновении.  
\- Сестра, нам надо поговорить, - гулахан Миалар подходит к женщине, пока она отстирывает у озера загаженное одеяло. – Ашхан уже почти весь товар распродал. Мы тут ещё пару дней побудем, не больше. Оринар за это время не очнётся.  
\- Значит, нам с ним придётся остаться. Мы вас догоним…  
\- Он не очнётся, Винаи, - начинает раздражаться Миалар.  
\- Но кена Лоит…  
\- Кена Лоит сказала, что он может пройти испытание. Но Оринар умирает. В говне и ссанине, беспомощный, как скриб! – он топает ногой. - Это ни хера не достойно велоти.  
Винаи догадывается, к чему клонит Миалар.  
\- Тебя никто не осудит. Даю слово, - кивает гулахан.  
Повесив одеяло сушиться, Винаи заходит в юрту и с навеянными Миаларом мрачными мыслями смотрит на тяжело дышащего, что-то бормочущего про мотыльков и коту-гав Оринара. Муж схуднул, побледнел, неровно зарос светлой бородой и лишь при испарине, блестящей в свете лампы, ликом не схож с мертвецом. А пахнет так, словно уже начал разлагаться. Винаи задумчиво касается запятнанной подушки…  
Оринар так ослаб, что не может даже рук поднять – всего несколько минут неравной борьбы, и их общие мучения прекратятся. 

Нарсис-где-все-ревностно-славят-Пророка-Велота может сравниться в размерах только с Тиром. Винаи бы с радостью отметила их прочие сходства и различия, но ей сейчас не до любования. Женщине хочется повернуть назад, потому что кажется, что своим недоверием к словам матери клана она совершает предательство, но и мужа, с которым за пятнадцать лет пройдено столько бед и радостей, терять страшно. Даже если он стал «мороком стазиса».  
В городе есть и свои жрецы, и пришлые, как кена Лоит, но трое отказываются ступать во владения матери клана, ещё двое слишком заняты, чтобы тащиться на окраину Нарсиса к какому-то охотнику за рабами, третий просит непомерной платы, а последний – Хлаалу, местная знать, что марать руки об простого кочевника не станет.  
Поэтому Винаи уже ищет не целителя, но работу, чтобы жить в городе, пока Оринар не поправится. Или не умрёт. Доли, что оставит им ашхан, может не хватить…  
Накормив с ложки и отмыв своего страдальца, Винаи идёт сперва к тому же Хлаалу, надеясь, что в богатом доме потребуется прислуга, но на время её нанимать не хотят. В гуарнях тоже все при деле, зато в самой богатой из них рыжий полукровка просит кочевницу обождать и посылает одного из помощников за своим знакомым. Им оказывается добротно одоспешенный и вооружённый топорами мужчина в закрытом шлеме.  
\- Ты говорил, что с тобой целитель, и он тоже в нужде. Так вот ему работа – у мутсэры Велас муж занемог, - конюх взмахивает рукой в сторону Винаи.  
\- Таки чем за здоровье дражайшего супруга заплатишь? – с характерным нарсисским выговором интересуется знакомец.  
\- Смогу заплатить только через два дня, когда наш ашхан сторгует рабов – каменьями или серебром.  
Постучав пальцами по навершиям висящих на поясе топоров, мужчина вздыхает:  
\- Так, ладно, сперва целителю всё одно глянуть надо, а имеет ли смысл ему браться. Идём к «Малифу», подберём его, и оттуда к тебе рванём, мутсэра Велас, - развернувшись на пятках, новый знакомец быстрым, размашистым шагом покидает гуарню, и Винаи едва поспевает за ним, постепенно осознавая невероятность своей удачи. – Там и поговорим о нашем гешефте.  
\- Ты даже не спросишь, почему остальные лекари мне отказали?  
\- А зачем мне это знать? Или ты хочешь, чтобы мой… знакомый отказал тебе по той же причине, что и все остальные?  
\- Нет, не хочу...  
\- Тем более, что в осмотре он не откажет, - усмехается спутник.  
\- Как мне тебя называть?  
\- Зови Нехтом и не ошибёшься, - бросает он через плечо.  
«Малиф» оказывается старой гостиницей на самой окраине крепости, и пока Винаи ждёт у её дверей, высоченный вышибала выносит наружу подмороженного забияку и бережно укладывает возле стенки. Нехт и целитель в чёрной мантии появляются с другого входа, и лекарь, даже не представившись, начинает Винаи допрашивать. По пути к стоянке она описывает всё, что происходило с мужем, начиная с прыщей, и уже возле юрты, взявшись за полог, говорит, что кена Лоит объявила Оринаровы страдания благословенным испытанием Мефалы, ожидая, что маг тут же развернётся и уйдёт…  
Нехт усмехается, а целитель всего лишь поджимает губы и хмурится – он нездешний, не-дешаанский, потому что говорит по-другому, быстро, чётко отбивая окончания, и в чертах его лица отчётливо сквозит что-то двемерское.  
\- Полог пока не закрывай, - лекарь прикрывает длинный нос красным шарфом. Притерпевшуюся Винаи стоящий в юрте запах разложения, мочи и дерьма преследовал даже снаружи. – И молись, чтоб за столько дней от твоего мужа осталось что лечить.  
Целитель, сняв с плеча сумку, опускается на колени рядом с неразборчиво мычащим Оринаром и откидывает одеяло.  
Мужнина рука распухла и потемнела, старые нарывы успели лопнуть, и торчащие из них белые головки с чёрными глазками, окружённые ореолами из запёкшейся крови со светлыми прожилками гноя, узором разбегаются от локтя к ладони. Из живота торчит всего одна лярва, но её соседки очень даже заметно двигаются под кожей. На бедре Винаи случайно выдавила часть личинок, и там красуется россыпь подсохших бордовых пятен и пятнышек среди бугорков и белых головок.  
Лекарь легонько нажимает скрытыми перчаткой длинными пальцами на гнойники на руке, ноге и животе, и червяки вываливаются наружу, скручиваясь рогаликами. Оринар стонет от каждого прикосновения.  
\- Потери чувствительности нет, - встав, целитель смотрит на Винаи сверху вниз. – Это хорошо, потому что означает, что рука и нога останутся при нём. Я думаю, что за оговоренные два дня смогу его вылечить. Цена моей работы… - он задумался. – Две серебряных.  
\- Разумеется, что мы не против, - тут же встревает оставшийся возле полога Нехт, и лекарь на него гневно зыркает. – Получить законную плату через два дня, лишь бы оная была… Но в столь долгом ожидании ничто так не укрепляет веру в мера, как предоплата.  
\- Мне нечем платить вперёд, - Винаи и Оринар очень рассчитывали на эту охоту, а вынужденный путь из земель Тедасов в Нарсис заставил поиздержаться весь клан, так что даже в долг взять не у кого.  
\- Что ж, на сей случай мы можем поговорить за достойный залог, - склоняет голову нарсисец. – Скажем, вот этот амулет достаточно дорог, чтобы тебе его захотелось выкупить, - указывает он на висящую за поясом Винаи подвеску, зачарованную на невидимость. Амулет действовал минут десять, давая шанс оторваться от погони, преследовать жертву или незаметно расставить ловушки. Как только он её углядел?  
\- Хорошо, - она вытаскивает из-за пояса подвеску и отдаёт целителю.  
\- Первым делом все нарывы надо вскрыть и очистить, и для этого действа мне потребуется очень много чистой воды, - говорит он, спрятав амулет под мантией. – То есть, кипячёной, и тряпки, разумеется, тоже чистые. Если у тебя есть алкоголь – любой, но за неимением чистого спирта лучше всего подходит суджамма, – он тоже мне пригодится.

Миалар приходит к юрте, когда вода в котле уже закипает, и требует выгнать двух н’вахов со стоянки. Винаи ему отказывает, напомнив, что гулахан обещал её не судить, и взбешённый Миалар уходит.  
\- Это я-то н’вах? - полный котёл тяжёл, и в юрту его заносит Нехт. – Так меня в родных краях ещё никто не крыл.  
\- А у тебя на шлеме написано, что ты из Нарсиса? - парирует лекарь.  
Кто-то из них применяет магию, и вода резко остывает.  
\- А ты думаешь, что если я его сниму, то надпись резко на лбу проявится?  
Благовония дымят у постели, и Оринар впервые за два дня просто спит, не бредя и не ворочаясь. Винаи помогла его отмыть, и теперь целитель небольшим тонким ножом, предварительно зачем-то вымоченным в содержимом Нехтовой фляги, надрезает невскрывшиеся нарывы.  
\- Я думаю, что по твоей дурной привычке отвечать вопросом на вопрос и так понятно, откуда ты родом, - в сочащихся сукровицей надрезах начинают копошиться головки личинок.  
Нехт садится возле полога, прислонившись спиной к колу.  
Когда вся рука Оринара начинает походить на вскрытый улей, лекарь, вновь смазав ладони пахнущим незнакомыми цветами маслом, берётся вытягивать лярв: повинуясь тихому заклинанию, хрупкие белые тельца с чмоканьем выскакивают из воспалённой кожи целыми букетами, и целитель выкладывает их в заранее подготовленную плошку. Почти все они, перепачканные гноем и сукровицей, ещё живы и копошатся, пытаясь уползти. Некоторых, особо глубоко забурившихся, ему приходится вырезать из плоти поодиночке.  
\- Мутсэра Велас, ты любишь рыбу ловить? – неожиданно подаёт голос Нехт.  
\- У меня нет времени на рыбалку. Бывает, что мы сети ставим, когда стоянка долгая, но так… нет, - отвечает Винаи. Ей тошно смотреть, как лекарь, закончив отмывать руку и прочитав над ней другое заклинание, гроздьями собирает урожай уже с мужниного живота, но оторвать взгляд от мерзкого зрелища не получается. Меж тем лижник уляпан теперь ещё и случайно раздавленными личинками, и Винаи понимает, что его опять придётся стирать.  
\- Жалко. Дрянь эта дюже на опарышей похожа, а в озере полно рыбы, и оная на них таки клюёт. Из неё мог бы выйти славный ужин, - цокнул языком нарсисец.  
\- Конечно, две рыбёшки на один укус каждая через несколько часов сидения с удочкой на радость комарью, мошкаре и водяным змеям, - лекарь протирает покрытый теперь дырочками от логовищ лярв живот. – Проще и быстрее самих опарышей зажарить, и они будут гораздо сытнее, чем костлявая плотва.  
Винаи смотрит на плошку с личинками, потом на бедро Оринара, из которого оные всё ещё торчат, и чувствует, что от самой бедняцкой еды Дешаана её теперь будет долго тошнить.  
\- Так неужели на Вварденфелле настолько плохо обстоят дела с едой, что ты ел жареных личинок и сидел с удочкой?  
\- Это не твоё дело.  
Когда от гнёзд лярв остаётся лишь напоминающий соты узор подживающих круглых ранок, целитель их заматывает тесьмой, от которой веет чарами.  
\- Ситуация такая, мутсэра Велас, - отмыв руки, лекарь встаёт и потирает спину. – Самих личинок я извёл, но твоему мужу придётся пять дней пить зелье, чтобы не умереть от последствий вынашивания чужого потомства. Прямо сейчас у меня его нет, и приготовлю я его завтра или послезавтра. И я полагаю, что снадобье и подвеску как раз обменяю на деньги.  
\- Деньги будут, - выдыхает Винаи, глядя на спокойно спящего Оринара, и от облегчения колени её едва не подгибаются. – Где мне искать… вас? В «Малифе»?  
\- Да. Скажешь охраннику, что ищешь целителя, и он пропустит тебя.  
Когда меры, всё так же переругиваясь, уходят, с запахом благовоний из юрты выдувает и тяжёлое, как камни даэдрических святилищ, ощущение смерти.

Сновá беды начинаются утром.  
Кена Лоит судит Винаи за то, что та пошла против воли матери клана, изъявлявшей желание духов и Пряхи испытать Оринара. Ныне же он не просто не благословлён, но и проклят, и духи гневаются на весь клан за слабость одной-единственной женщины.  
Проснувшийся Оринар, услышав историю своего спасения, злится, но уползти с лежанки всё равно далеко не может, поэтому просто отворачивается к стенке юрты, не желая видеть свою жену-предательницу.  
Миалар говорит, что ашхан не заплатит супругам их доли за навлечённое на клан проклятие, и потом смотрит, как Винаи на коленях вымаливает у деда деньги. Она уже пожалела о своей настойчивости, о желании сохранить и удержать что-то в бесконечно меняющемся мире, и ждёт вместе с остальными решения духов и кены Лоит.  
Её приговор по-велотийски изящен – Винаи следует «н’вахов» убить.  
Она соглашается, ибо страшно ей вновь разгневать предков, но лихорадочно думает, как искупить свою вину без помощи амулета на невидимость. Эти двое явно не сидят на месте, как приклеенные, значит, их надо застать поодиночке, и Винаи, уговорив Нифет и Зебу пойти с ней за подмогу, берётся за своё привычное занятие – слежку.  
Но одно дело – наблюдать из засады за поселением из трёх-четырёх землянок, подмечая, как бы застать их жителей врасплох, и совсем иное – отследить в огромном городе его уроженца. Выйдя из «Малифа», Нехт пробирается куда-то за пределы крепости закоулками, в которых Винаи его теряет. Троица охотников остаётся ждать нарсисца неподалёку от гостиницы.  
Веласам редко доводится искать кого-то целенаправленно, и лишь Нифет и Зебе пришлось несколько лет назад хватать купца, что не расплатился со своим компаньоном. Если мер сумел пережить не одно путешествие по землям, раздираемым на части то самими велоти, то недами, то недами с помощью велоти, противником он по определению будет сильным, и кидаться на него открыто, как любят те же атморанцы, идея крайне плохая, так что забравшийся на гриб Зеба держит наготове смазанные сонным зельем дротики. В прошлый раз Нифет нацепила пятёрку невольничьих украшений на купца, которому пришлось расплачиваться своей свободой за проваленную сделку, ныне же несмертельный яд выбран ради исполнения ритуала искупления – убить должна Винаи.  
Ей жаль обоих мужчин, но такова воля предков, и навлекать на себя и супруга ещё больше проклятий женщина не хочет. Тем более что кена Лоит ничего про смерть от «последствий вынашивания чужого потомства» не говорила.  
Предстоящее столкновение с магом волнует Винаи больше, чем недолгий бой с наёмником. Добраться до целителя несложно, и главная проблема – не дать ему колдовать. Сонное зелье, действующее через минуту, в которую тебя могут порубить или проклясть, тут не помощник, а обездвиживающие заклинания кены Лоит никто из них не знает. Пока что лучший вариант из придуманного Веласами – отвлечь лекаря, дабы позволить невидимому Зебе его оглушить. Вроде бы от такого удара никакие магические щиты не спасают. А Нифет с её неудачно сросшейся левой рукой будет что целителю показать…  
Нехт возвращается уже в сумерках с увесистой торбой за правым плечом и сам останавливается возле Винаи:  
\- Надо же, как, оказывается, тесен наш славный Нарсис-где-все-ревностно-славят-пророка-Велота – я же не чаял увидеть тебя до завтра, мутсэра Велас. Неужто торги прошли столь удачно, что ты уже готова вернуть свой амулет?  
Зеба с гриба прицеливается в него.  
\- Пока ещё не прошли. Он мне нужен сегодня вечером, и я нашла, что отдать в залог вместо него, - пока она копается в поясной сумке, якобы разыскивая равноценную подвеске вещь, Зеба кидает дротик.  
Наёмник вздрагивает, Винаи отпрыгивает в сторону, выхватив меч и кинжал, Нифет, едва видимая под чарами, делает шаг от стены. Мгновенно развернувшись, Нехт запускает торбой в Зебу и скрывается в узком проулке, который не прострелить с гриба. Винаи идёт за ним неспешно, давая яду время подействовать, Нифет скрывается в другом проходе, чтобы выйти ей навстречу.  
Дома за пределами крепости жмутся друг к другу, словно в страхе, и между их обшарпанными стенами вдвоём не разойтись и мечом толком не взмахнуть. Охотница спустя несколько шагов слышит возню, короткий вскрик и, уже выбежав за поворот, видит, как Нифет сползает по стене, ещё держась за нарсисца.  
Винаи делает выпад, пока затуманенный зельем наёмник не додумался вытащить топор, но тому хватает реакции отразить несильный удар меча, приняв его на левый наруч; споткнувшись о ноги Нифет, он шлёпается на задницу и сразу пинает Винаи в колено, а, падая, она получает удар в живот и, кувыркнувшись через голову, прикладывается спиной об землю.  
Древко топора застревает меж скрещенных клинков перед её глазами, но отбить его не хватает сил – нарсисец намного тяжелее.  
Боль в шее резкая и острая, и горло заполняется кровью, не давая дышать. Винаи, хрипя, отбрасывает клинки, на которые уже никто не давит, и судорожно пытается закрыть пальцами рану, снять шлем и откашляться, перевернувшись на бок. Ей надо прочитать заклинание исцеления, но выходят лишь бульканье и кровь, а в носу саднит. Во рту привкус железа, и паника трясёт пальцы, что скользят по ране. Винаи уже плевать, что с Нифет, где нарсисец и когда Зеба их хватится, потому что в груди скребёт, словно оттуда выгрызает путь крыса, а в глазах темнеет…

***  
На пути от Нарсиса к Серкаморе равнина начинает свой плавный подъём к разделяющему Дешаан и Стоунфоллз кряжу, вспучиваясь холмами и каменистыми предгорьями, очень удобными для засад. Карта, что помнит пророка Велота живым и почти здоровым, утверждает, что здесь проходил широкий тракт, но без надзора дорожные камни давно ушли в чёрную, хорошо сдобренную кровью землю.  
Мелкие кланы велоти опасаются столкновений с большими обозами или хорошо вооружёнными охранниками малых, а отхватившие и удержавшие более-менее лакомый кусок от развалившегося королевства каймеры обдирают своих не хуже, чем неды, поэтому в задачу проводника входит если не обойти мытарей стороной, то хотя бы сторговаться так, чтобы по прибытии избежать тумаков от озлобленного поборами люда.  
В идеале, конечно, хорошо бы ещё и остаться в прибыли.  
Сборщик клана Мотрил согласно махнул рукой на одном кувшине шейна, девяти мелких яйцах квама, двух серебряных монетах и мешке риса («Примерно восемнадцать седов», - по привычке перевёл дань в более считаемый денежный эквивалент Мора), что для неторгового каравана, почти что спонтанно собравшегося под стенами Нарсиса, были приемлемы, и теперь небольшой разношёрстный обоз спокойно проходит мимо уступа, на котором наверняка сидят как минимум лучники.  
\- Всё-таки благословение Мефалы миазом – это восхитительно. Я думал, что после обвинения Молаг Бала в запоре ничего абсурднее не услышу, - впервые с утренней перепалки по поводу застрявшей в грибе торбы с «ценными ингредиентами» заводит разговор Дагот.  
\- Так этим, несомненно, полезным знанием с тобой в Мут Гнааре поделились? - отзывается Неревар, на ходу отпуская стремена. Гуариха, чуя, что прижатый коленом к седлу повод ослаб, начинает отставать и мотать башкой.  
\- Бесценный опыт мудрейших целителей велоти, - Ворин с животным не церемонился, кинув на него усмирение ещё в городе, поэтому не соизволил вдеть ноги в стремена -- так и подмывало отвесить его гуару пинка, дабы посмотреть, как вальяжно дымящий трубкой маг полетит в осеннюю грязь, когда скотина сорвётся на бег. – Стоивший жизней моих людей и потраченных времени и денег.  
\- Таки я тебе искренне сочувствую и всё ещё смиренно жду, когда же ты расплатишься со мной хотя бы за дорогу до Нарсиса.  
\- Забирай и пользуйся, - маг кидает в него побрякушкой почившей охотницы.  
\- А где предоплата за дорогу до Эбонхарта? – прячет подвеску под накидку Мора.  
\- То, что ты сегодня утром проснулся – моя заслуга и твоя предоплата, - выдыхает дым в его сторону Дагот.  
Шумный хаотичный Нарсис-где-все-ревностно-славят-Пророка-Велота уже не виден за поросшими грибами сопками, и в ближайшие полгода в город купцов лучше не возвращаться.  
Впрочем, на это время у них обоих есть планы.


End file.
